As the computer industry moves towards user interfaces that are more and more graphically oriented, most users are noticing an improved ease of use. But visually impaired people find graphically oriented computers, automatic teller machines, public information kiosks and the like extremely difficult for them to use, if not outright impossible. This schism between sighted and visually impaired users is even wider with the ever increasing use of touch screen technology, since keyboards or other input devices are no longer required, and the only feedback given to a user is often exclusively visual. A visually impaired user cannot use a conventional touch screen display, since he has no idea where to touch the display to instruct the computer to do what he wants it to do, and cannot receive any sufficient feedback indicating what is happening. Frustrations of not being able to perform the routine daily functions of their sighted friends, such as withdrawing money from an automatic teller machine, makes their disability even more unfortunate, both to them personally and to society as a whole.